


Bat Therapy

by Author_Chan06



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings Realization, Loss of Control, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Talking, Therapy, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Chan06/pseuds/Author_Chan06
Summary: Batman comes to her for a therapy session.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello...” She paused, blanking and letting go of her professional show, a small nervous laugh falling from her lips, that caused him to turn to her. “What should I call you sir?”

”Batman’s fine.” She nodded. 

Batman sat stiffly on her comfortable grey, three sided couch, as she sat across from him, a notebook and pen sitting on her lap.

”It would be better if you tried to relax. I cannot hurt you even I tried, and anything you say stays in this room.” 

He gave a jerky nod, causing her to frown.

_ Trust Issues _

_ Tense - Waiting for an attack _

”Alright. Well-“ Settling down a little more in the couch, she held the pin to the paper, and pulled it away slightly when she finished. ”Why did you book this appointment? Was there a specific something, or just life in general?”

”Alf-... My advisor was worried about me. He wouldn’t leave me alone until I relented.”

She hummed. “Why was he worried?”

”Joker.” He spoke his name with revulsion, and confusion, and anger, and fondness. Eyes dark and bright at the same time.

”Was there something that transpired between you too?” Her observational eye caught his shudder, but he said nothing only holding eye contact until she looked back down at her notebook. “Alright... Would you call this experience good or bad?”

”Bad of course. This is Joker.” Lie.

”So, good.” He blinked, before his eyes narrowed.

_ Joker - Good Experience _

_Lied - Said it was Bad_

_Might Force Himself To Believe Lies_

“So, Batman. What happened?” His eyes finally wandered off.

”He... set off fireworks.”

Frowning, she gave a _hm_ , hoping he would keep going.

“He didn’t- he didn’t kill or hurt anybody, and then there were fireworks, and he gave me a gift, and we sat on the roof together like we were friends or even lov-“ He cleared his throat. “Then after he- ki-... kissed me and ran off.”

_Ah, he made a move. Different. Change. Love. Chaotic. Out of Control- Oh!_

”So tell me, Batman, would it be correct to say the Joker is obsessed with you?”

”Yes.”

”Would that be accurate if that statement was reversed?” 

He froze - even more than he already was - turned in a way he was shielding himself oddly. His armor made it hard for her to see most of what she would look for to see if her client was lying or what they were thinking, but his eyes were sort of helpful.

”...Yes.”

_Obsessed with Joker_

_It is Mutual_

”What is Joker? How would you describe him, without using colors or anything crime related.”

”Chaos. Difficult. Unstoppable Force. Someone who is insane but also sane.”

She smiled brightly. _That had gone better than she thought!_ Usually her clients had a harder time with that question.

_To Batman Joker is-_

_Chaos. Difficult. Unstoppable Force. Someone who is insane but also sane._

”Why do you think you’re obsessed with Joker?”

His eyes darkened, hands twitching for something. Possibly a weapon, or maybe even help for this was also a hard question as well. “I _need_ this city safe. If he is out it never will be.”

”While I agree that is part of what is happening-“ She let out a sigh, a small smile slipping onto her face. “I think it is two other things that fuel this-...relationship.” 

While he looked confused at the wording, he stilled seemed to be eager to know, but well- _she had a feeling he wouldn’t really like the answers that well._

”I think you love each other, and that you’re a control freak.”

As she expected, he gasped, frozen, even his twitching hands paused under his shock. “I-... I don’t-“

”You do. He does. Just as you’re obsession it is mutual.” She watched him closely. “All that flirting, you used to think he was joking? Joker was joking. But now... Now you’re not sure. Am I right?”

He nodded mutely.

”So now all those feelings you’ve repressed are being pulled out into the forefront, and you have no idea what to do. You have issues understanding what you feel, and if it is ok. Am I still right?”

“Jokers always like that. He likes to change things up...Surprise me.”

Humming, she gave him a smile.

”And you don’t like it?”

”I don’t.” Incorrect.

“Do not lie, or summarize. Explain.” He let out a sigh, melding partly into the couch, as he started.

”I...like change and surprises but, then I do not know what to do. I plan for any and everything I can think of yet he still manages to catch me off guard.”

“Control. You need control. But that is the one thing Joker has not given you.”

Wide eyes looked over at her in surprise, it looked like he understood, so she continued.

”That is where you’re obsession is stemming from. You’re trying to gain control over the Joker part of your life. You’re feelings, and the man himself.”

_He Wants Control_

_J Obsession Stems From 2 Main Facts_

_\- Their Love_

_\- His Need For Control_

”I think...Your mind believes that if it can control Joker it can control anything.”

His voice was a mere whisper, but she heard him well. “Is it wrong?”

“Maybe. That is a question without an answer.” He gave her a small smile.

”You are good at this.”

Chuckling, she returned his smile. “I wouldn’t be reviewed as the best in the states otherwise.”

Now he seemed uncertain, maybe confusion. “Why do you stay in Gotham? You were born here but you could leave...”

Her smile turned sad, eyes glazing over with emotions. “You know I cannot. Lady Gotham would not allow her children to wander for long...”

”...I understand.”

And with that, he was gone.


	2. Batman

Alias: Batman

Eyes: Blue

Everything else is covered heavily under Kevlar and rubber armor.

Session 1

We talked about him and Joker. It seems Joker has decided to make romantic moves towards him and he did not know what to think or do.

I asked him a couple questions and he was surprisingly cooperative, even if he seemed to want to jump out the window.

He agreed that the obsession they had was mutual, and that he fears what the Joker could do to the city.

I slowly worked towards the point I wanted to prove, and he seemed to understand well.

Joker is chaos incarnation, and Batman needs control. So he is trying to do the impossible. Control chaos. Control Joker.

If he can to that, he thinks, he can do anything. Because what could stop someone that can control uncontrollable?

What could someone do against someone that stopped an unstoppable force?

Nothing.

He wants full control, but he does not.

He likes surprises as well.

He must get rid of the controlling issue. 

For if he does not, not only will it make his life harder, his love will never be as it could.

Hopefully he will come back.

I think this was quit helpful. He might be able to get a better footing on this foreign land now.

And for that, I am grateful.


End file.
